


The Get It On Light

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the light goes on, it's time to get it on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Get It On Light

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

A flashing red light was going off on the wall of the room which Trowa and Wufei were in.

Trowa wasn't noticing, so Wufei threw a thong at him which he caught happily. After all, it had been the only thing Wufei was wearing. "Tro! The 'get it on' light is on!"

Eyes lighting up, Trowa threw off his clothes and hopped onto the Magically Appearing Bed (TM). "Sounds good. Come on, Wufei. We have work to do!"

Wufei wiggled his eyebrows. The bed looked comfy, but so did Trowa. He chose to jump on Trowa. "Hi."

Trowa, feeling how happy Wufei was to see him, smiled. "Hi, youself, big boy."

Grinning impishly, Wufei reached under the matress of the Magically Appearing Bed (TM) and grabbed a small vial of scented oil. "Can I be seme?"

Trowa blinked cutely. "Huh?"

"Top. Remember, Trowa. Seme is top, uke is bottom."

Grabbing Wufei's ass, Trowa grinned a bit more widely. "Right. Okay, you can be top. And, since you said it in Japanese, that means you get to perform the oral sex."

Licking his lips, Wufei said only one more thing before engulfing Trowa's prominant arousal. "I know."

Trowa gasped. "Damn, Wufei. I know you can do better than that."

Glaring at Trowa with his mouth full, Wufei continued. He worked the hardened flesh with an expert tongue, teasing every ridge, caressing every plane, his teeth gently scraping against the most sensitive bits. Trowa moaned graciously and spread his legs wantonly as Wufei continued.

However, Wufei was crafty. As soon as Trowa's legs spread, he began to prepare him for entrance. The slick, lightly scented lavender oil from the vial was tranferred to his fingers, then to Trowa's softly clenching opening. 

One at a time, three fingers searched their way within, stretching the moaning boy for penetration.

Trowa cried out softly as Wufei worked at his sweet spot with fingers agile from piloting a Gundam. With a longer, more wailing cry, he came, his orgasm spilling into Wufei's waiting mouth.

Wufei pulled off his temporarily spent lover and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Better than honey."

Smiling, Trowa reached out and gently stroked Wufei's face with outstretched fingers. "You want to give me something better than honey?"

"Raw, hot, horny sex?"

"Yay! First try, Einstein!"

Wufei pouted. "Not Einstein. He had frizzy hair."

"Bernouli."

Scratching his chin, Wufei nodded. "Since I don't know what he looks like, okay!"

Trowa scrambled up the bed a bit from where he had slid to in his writhing. He spread his legs a bit further. "Okay. Take me now!"

Wufei pouted. "Awful demanding for an uke, aren't you?"

"Hey, it's my bottom!"

"True... and, what a lovely bottom it is." Positioning himself at Trowa's entrance, Wufei began to rotate his hips slightly, gently pushing himself into the warm embrace of Trowa's body. 

"Mmm... nice."

When Wufei had pushed himself fully within Trowa, he lay panting for a moment. "I'm only stopping to make this last longer for Vee."

Trowa wriggled his hips, loving the way Wufei fit inside him, urging him on.

Wufei gave in to the pressure and gently pulled out, thrusting back in again and colliding with Trowa's prostate, causing the boy to groan and push back against him. "Mmm... Wufei!"

The friction was sweet, the air was hot, and the two copulating boys were quickly approaching the jumping point. Every muscle in both Wufei and Trowa's bodies was taut and ready, their bodies writhing at an increased pace. Wufei's hips were all but a blur as Trowa's legs wrapped around him in a try for absolute penetration. "Ah, Wufei!"

"Trowa..." Wufei froze, shaking only slightly as he came. His hand reached down to caress Trowa's erection. Trowa, a mass of nerves and sensation, needed only the slight touch before he came with a groan. Wufei gently slid out and off of Trowa and collapsed on the bed next to him. 

Trowa nodded, panting slightly. "I think that we can wait until we go on that mission."

Wufei smiled and let Trowa snuggle up against him... away from the wet spot. "You know... we need to quit pretending that's a 'get it on' light when it's really a 'you have a mission' light."

Wufei nodded. "Can we wait until my legs are strong enough to walk again?"

A happy sigh later, Trowa nodded and let himself be content in Wufei's arms.


End file.
